


The Quest for Strength

by Ma_Chan_13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Lucy Heartfilia, Everyone loves Lucy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lucy Heartfilia is Sunshine, M/M, Multi, New Keys, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stronger Lucy, the Search for Aquarius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Chan_13/pseuds/Ma_Chan_13
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia was not a jealous person. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She was kind, caring, and she loved Fairy Tail. Although lately, it seemed that the members did not necessarily return those feelings.She knew that the silver haired mage wanted so badly to be on Team Natsu and she knew that Team Natsu felt the same way. Lucy didn't want to be the one that was stopping them from being together. Besides, Lucy needed to work on her strength.She was glad that she decided to give her spot to Lisanna.Yes, today was the day. The day that she would stop being Lucy the Cheerleader and become Lucy the something or other. Something that said she was a force to be reckoned with.
Relationships: Bickslow & Evergreen & Lucy Heartfilia & Freed Justine, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Cobra | Erik/Laxus Dreyar, Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia, Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 22
Kudos: 209





	1. Andromeda - The Chained Princess

**Author's Note:**

> The following information is important to under stand the story!!!  
To make somethings clear:
> 
> This is two months after the Tartarus Arch.
> 
> The marks mentioned are Soulmate Marks. When both parties reach maturity (between ages 16-20 different for everyone) then a mark appears somewhere on there body. It is not always in the same spot or the same size on each person. A person can have more than one mate. There is also the mental connection that comes with the mate mark, anything can be projected to the mate(s). Images, thoughts, feelings.
> 
> The dragons get indications of who is their slayer's mate, but cannot say incase they are wrong and mess up the bonds.
> 
> Mates aren't always romantic. They can be best friends, or siblings. Just someone who completes you.
> 
> Ages:  
Natsu: 19 Lisanna: 19 Freed: 22 Cobra: 20 Gajeel: 19  
Lucy:18 Mira: 23 Evergreen: 21 Angel: 20 Levy: 17  
Grey: 18 Jellal: 23 Bixlow: 22 Racer: 22 Ultear: 23  
Erza: 20 Elfman: 22 Cana: 19 Midnight: 21 Kinanna: 18  
Juvia: 19 Laxus: 23 Wendy: 14 Chelia: 15

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucy Heartphilia was not a jealous person. In fact, she was the opposite. She was kind and caring; she loved Fairy Tail and wanted them to be happy. Although it seemed that the member didn't return her feelings, but that was okay. They were happy. A member of their family had returned. Lisanna Strauss, a girl everyone thought was dead, returned from another world called Edolas. Lucy was glad the youngest Strauss was back. She was overjoyed that everyone was practically radiating happiness

When Lisanna had first gotten back, she didn't mind. When they had the S-Class Trails, she didn't mind. Even during the Grand Magic Games, she didn't mind because she was not a jealous person. She didn't envy Lisanna for having the guild's attention. She didn't mind that her team felt more like Lisanna's team now. She understood. This was the girl everyone thought was dead. It didn't matter to Lucy because if her nakama were happy, she was happy.  
  
Lucy also felt slightly out of place. She knew that the silver haired girl wanted so badly to be on Team Natsu and she knew Team Natsu felt the same. She didn't want to be the one stopping them from being on a team together. Besides, Lucy needed to work on her strength. She had not chances of getting stronger on a team that did all the work. She really didn't mind, she knew that they would be happier together.

Lucy walked out of her home, still in a daze. She was glad she had decided to give her spot to Lisanna. It would be beneficial for all of them. It was pretty much a win-win. Well, except for the full pulsing pain near her heart, but she would live.

The sun was spreading golden rays over the town of Magnolia, wiping the gloom left from earlier storms. Lucy walked on the slightly damp sidewalk to the guild. The storm clouds were in the far distance, a light breeze taking its place. A few leaves fell around Lucy, fall was fast approaching. She smiled as the small golden leaves floated down. Just as the trees started anew, so would she. Yes, today was the day. The day that she stopped being Lucy The Cheerleader and started being Lucy the something or other. Something that meant she was a force to be reckoned with.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucy stood before her former team. They were stock still, mouths dropped, and broken hearts. Quite the team? Happy looked at the blonde beauty, his eyes big and innocent watered and his bottom lip quivered. She smiled at the little neko; she knew that he loved her even though he picked on her and took her food. Natsu looked similar to Happy. His expression one of defeat, something she hadn't seen on him before.

"But Luce," he managed, "you're my partner." His onyx eyes were biting into her caramel brown.

"Well, make Lisanna your partner. I already told you. I am doing this so that she can finally be a part of your team. Natsu, you were best friends. You need to be on a team together." She looked serious, more serious than they've ever seen her. "Besides, I'm only holding you back."

Grey stood up, angry. "What do you mean 'holding us back'?" Erza's face said that she fully agreed with Grey's angry statement. Natsu was glaring at her and Grey.

"Exactly that! How can any of us improve when all you do is constantly save me? This is what is logical. I leave the team. You take higher level missions. I train and go solo. Lisanna gets to be with her old teammates. We all improve. Win-Win. I get your concerns. I've worked with this team since I first joined. I have no experience with solo work, but I need to be able to work on my own. I have made my decision. Master already knows and has approved. I wish you would respect this. Just because I am no longer a part of the team, doesn't mean I am no longer your friend." Lucy made sure to make eye contact with her former team members, showing that she meant business. Without realizing it, Lucy slipped back into her heiress persona. She was standing tall, chin up, face expressionless.

"Very well. I will respect your wish, however reluctant I am of it. What do you plan to do now?" Erza broke the silence, seeing as the boys were to shocked to say anything.

"I'm going to take a few solo and search for keys. Loke told me that if I can get my magical reserve up, there's an ability type celestial magic I can use."

"Ability type? Isn't celestial only a holder type?" Grey croaked out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After filling in her friends on her plans, they let her go to pick jobs. On her way to the job board, Lucy saw Lisanna sitting at the bar with Elfman and Mira. Changing directions, she reached the bar and got Lisanna's attention. "Hey, Lisanna! Can I talk to you for a minute? Its about Natsu and the team. I figured it would be best to hear it from me and not the grapevine." Strangely, Lisanna froze at her words, tears brimming her eyes.

What? Why was she about to cry? Does she think that I'm going to kick her out of the team? Lucy grabbed her hand, shot a look at Elfman saying 'don't interrupt us', and search for an empty table. She found a few in the corner of the guild hall and made a bee-line for them. Along the way, she bumped into someone. Before she could apologize, a voice sounded above her.

"Of course, you were the one to run into me. Are you clumsy along with dumb?" It was a deep voice, one she didn't hear very often, but a recognizable one. Laxus Dreyar. Master's grandson. Which was surprising, because ever since he was reinstated to the guild he'd mellowed out. Harsh words were saved for enemies. Sure he was a little sarcastic, but she hadn't heard that edge directed at anyone in the guild for almost a year.

Lucy looked up to find the Thunder Legion and Laxus heading in the same direction she was. Laxus had his arms crossed looking down at her with a sneer. The three behind him all had apologetic expressions directed at her. She didn't have time for this, Lisanna was actually crying now. She had to tell her what happened before her imagination ran wild.

"Well I was about to apologize to the person I ran into, but all I see is an ass. So I guess I don't have to apologize." She turned to the Thunder Legion, " Freed, Ever, Bix, " then to Laxus, "ass." She continued walking back to her table and sat Lisanna down. "Lisanna, I know that whatever youre thinking isn't what I have to tell you. You're not being kicked off the team. I'm not dating Natsu; I'm his kin, his best friend and even though my mark hasn't come in, ours wont match. I wouldn't even think about dating him, that be like you dating Elfman." Lisanna let out a shaky laugh. "I was just going to tell you that I'm going solo for a while, my spot is yours now."

"What? Lucy, don't tell me you quite the team for me? Why would you do that? You love the team almost as much as I do or even more. You don't have to give up your happiness just because I was a little sad. Let go and fix this-" Lisanna rambled on about how bad an idea that was and how to fix it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Laxus was stunned. He'd been in a bad mood all day. Being in the guild made it worse. All the noise was giving him a massive headache. So when he bumped into Lucy, he exploded without realizing it. He was going to just walk away before he said anything else to Lucy, to not make the situation worse. Lucy beat him to it though. "Well I was about to apologize to the person I ran into, but all I see is an ass. So I guess I don't have to apologize." She turned to the Thunder Legion and smiled brightly, " Freed, Ever, Bix, " then to Laxus, her face guarded, "ass." She continued walking back to her table and sat Lisanna down.

She walked away from him, like she didn't just smart off to the most powerful mage in the guild. Walked away from him like it was nothing, he hated seeing that. He wanted that radiating smile she shot at his team, the one he sometimes got in the morning when they both got here earlier than the rest of their guildmates. Its not like it mattered though, she wasn't his mate. No one that good could ever be his mate. Even his dragon was silent when he though of Lucy being his mate.

Lisanna was with her, crying from the looks of it. Laxus and his team went to a table near Lucy and Lisanna, ignoring the looks of the other guild members. He tried to listen to her conversation, but even with his dragon slayer hearing he couldn't hear anything. After around 15 minutes, both women got up and headed upstairs. Part of him wanted to go with them, so he could know what was going on. He was almost never out of the loop, with his hearing, he heard just about everything. Another part of him, the sensible part, told him it was none of his business.

Laxus sighed and tuned back into the conversation in front of him. He'd know soon enough, if they talked to Gramps. Although he needed to make it up to Lucy for being an ass. Maybe a mission. He vaguely remembers a new S-class mission coming in with a large amount of money and a gate key as a reward.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was late when everything was settled. Lucy was helping Mira with cleaning up the mess everyone made while partying that evening. It was the quietest Lucy heard the guild in a while. The place was destroyed when she came back down with Lisanna, so she decided to help clean up while Lisanna helped the drunk mages home. There was nothing better to do and after the guild was clean, she could go look at the mission board.

"So.. Lucy, what's this I hear about you leaving the team?" Mira asked.

"I decided to give my spot to Lisanna. I need training. She wanted on the team, they wanted her. Seems like the only logical thing to do," she explained, sweeping up the ash remains of a piece of furniture. "If I can expand my magic and my connection to my keys, then I can do different types of magic with it. Loke calls one part of it Stardress. There are also spells I can learn, other than Urano Metria."

" Really? That's so cool Lucy. Are you going to join the team again after your training?"

"I don't really know. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sad about leaving the team, but Lisanna belongs in that team. I don't. Besides I'm not sure how long my training's going to be or if I'll even be here for it. I though about asking Master for an absence to train, but this is my home; I don't want to leave, but I feel like I have to, to find myself. You know what I'm saying? Mira, What would you do?"

"I cant make that decision for you, Lucy. All I can say is that whatever you decide, the guild will support you 100 percent. If you need to leave, we'll give you the best going away party. If you stay, there are a bunch of us who could help you train," Mira said wiping the bar with a small smile.

"Thanks, Mira. You always give the best advice," she wanted to say something else. but another voice interrupted her.

"Oi, Blondie. Come up here for a second... please?"


	2. Antila- The Air Pump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finds out what Laxus wants.
> 
> Mira reflects Lucy and Laxus' relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing up the soulmarks a little bit. So when a person reaches maturity, in this case wanting to make the commitment of a relationship, then their mark will appear individually. Mates don't get marked at the same time. The first person marked gets an outline until the other(s) appear and it gets darker and fills with color. 
> 
> Checkout the AMV playlist for this book! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWgMOfy5rfFyJUjGlmNexTDdxpORh5P4J
> 
> Don't have to listen in any order.

“Oi, Blondie. Come up here for a second…please?”

Lucy jumped a little, clutching the broom in her hand. “I didn’t know that Laxus was still here.”

Mira laughed, “he always stays late. Master has him taking more responsibility now that he’s serious about becoming Master someday. He goes over the job requests for the guild and determines if its S-Class or not.” She continued to clean the spotless bar, something Lucy noticed she did when she was thinking or worried.

Lucy just shrugged, “I’ll be back to help you finish cleaning.” She leaned her broom against the stairs before she made her way up to Laxus’ office. What could Laxus want with her? As far as she knew her old team didn’t do any damage to day, so she shouldn’t get a lecture. Maybe he would yell at her for earlier. Who knew with the temperamental lightening slayer?

As Mira watched as Lucy made her way to the dragon’s lair. That girl was something else. How could Lucy be so negative about herself and her abilities when she part of the reason that Fairy Tail was still here? Sure, there was some problems attracted to Lucy. Having a rare magic will do that. Its not like she could help it; she was born with her Celestial magic and she was one of the last Celestial mages alive. But Lucy contributed much more good things than she attracted bad ones. Without her Natsu and half the guild, including Mirajane, would have drowned in their despair over Lisanna’s ‘death’. Loke would have faded. Grey would have lost himself when they were on Galuna Island. The whole guild would have been absorbed in the anima and lost forever. Therefore, never leading to Lisanna’s return. During the Grand Magic Games, Future Rogue would have razed the world down with the dragons. There were many other times that Lucy saved her family.

She was so much stronger than she gave herself credit for. Lucy was the strongest person Mira knew. Maybe not in physical strength, but emotionally and mentally. Someone said it as a joke once, calling her the light of Fairy Tail, but they were completely right. When she first arrived at the guild, she brought a light heartedness that lifted everyone’s spirits. Bickslow told her that Lucy’s soul was literally reaching out and soothing the souls around her. He said that Laxus soul was the one that was the reached out to her the most. Which Mira squealed about, ever since then she’d been watching him. Laxus watched Lucy all the time. Every time Lucy spook, he relaxed. Every time she was gone, the guild was reintroduced to his asshole persona. She believed that they were soulmates, but the marks haven’t appeared. That meant she wouldn’t know until they matured enough to want to commit to a relationship. Knowing Laxus, it would be a while. He was past the age of maturity and Lucy was almost out of it.

She wished they would accept their marks; they deserve the love.

_______________________

The top floor of the guild was cleaner than the main floor, but Lucy would have to come up here to clean before she left. A few of the tables were turned over and cups and plates were on the floor. The only light up there was coming from a doorway in the hall near the back.

Laxus’ office was not what she expected. It was kind of… homey? Was that the word for this? It was defiantly smaller than Master’s. A desk was set in the middle of the room, a tall comfortable black spinney chair behind it. The coat Laxus always wore hung on the back. Laxus was in front of the tack board behind the desk. He was in a white dress shirt and khaki pants. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up to his elbows which would have been attractive had he not been an ass earlier. In his hands were a stack of what she presumed to be job request.

She knocked on the door, even though he probably already knew she was there. “You called?”

Laxus turned around to face her. She could see now that he was more stressed than usual; his hair was disheveled, mouth set in a firm frown. “I found a mission wanting a Celestial mage. It’s a S-class request from Sin. I have team planned, but its up to you if you want to go. The group will still accept the job, with or without you. I figured you go though since there is a reward of 3 gate keys, one being a gold.”

“Did you just say gold?” Her voice was shaky, though she tried to keep it steady.

“Here” He handed her a flier. It was aged a little, but that was expected since it was from Sin.

**HELP WANTED **

**Reward: **30 Million Jewel and 2 Silver Gate Keys and 1 Golden Gate Key

**Mage Type: **Celestial Mage or Heavenly Body Mage; 8 mages required, more accepted.

**Location**: Washita Research Facility, Kagoshima, Sin

**Requestor**: Alecander Washita, Archeologist

**Time Frame**: Unknown

**Rank**: S to SS-Class

**Detail**: Discovered ruins near the coasts of Enca and Desierto. Both are underwater. However there seems to be a shield over the one of them that creates a pocket of air over the entire site. Gear is provided for the underwater travel. Searching for anything of interest or historical/magical insight. Travel and accommodations will be covered for up to 8 mages.

**RSVP**: Lacrima 6754893*337

“Do you even think that I’m capable of doing a S-class mission? Much less one that borders SS-Class? I would love to go. There are keys that need a good holder and one of them is a Gold, but I don’t know If I can handle it. I can barely handle the missions I did with Team Natsu,” Lucy said, conflicted. On one hand, there were 3 gate keys that she could contract. Not to mention that one of them was a Golden Gate Key. All of them were accounted for except one: Aquarius. On the other, she wasn’t skilled enough to go on a mission of this level. She struggled to do the ones on the A-D level board. She would just hold his team back like she did her own.

“Lucy, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t think you could handle it. I have four S-Class wizards coming on the mission. Two of which are myself and Jellal, both of us being Wizard Saint level. Two others have the level of S-Class; they just don’t have the title. What I’m saying is, even if you don’t think you can handle it, there are six extremely powerful mages that would have your back. We’re leaving in three days, Jellal is going to meet us with two of his mages in Minstrel. We’ll rest and regroup there for a few days before continuing to Sin,” Laxus went on to explain, “There are two dragon slayers on the trip so traveling that long would put us in a very bad condition.”

“Thank you,” for believing in me, she left unsaid. “What team do you have formed?”

“Jellal, Cobra, and Merdey are coming from Crime Sorciere. Bixlow, Juvia, and you and I.”

That team is a very skilled and powerful one. Jellal and Lucy bring the requirements of the requestor asked for. Juvia works well in her element. Merdey can supply connection to each other in case of separation. Laxus with his raw power and dragons’ senses along with Cobra’s soul listening provide sound information gathering and tracking. Laxus can also teleport. “Seems you have a well-rounded team. You’re just missing one key asset on a quest like this. A healer. Having a healer with us is the smartest option, you never know when you’re going to need one. It’ll make the traveling easier, especially with two slayers. I’ll talk to Wendy, see if she’s willing to come.”

Lucy’s mind was whirling with ideas. If it was a gold key, it could be her. Loke said that a spirits’ key was remade sometime within an Earthland year, so it’s possible its here new key. Even if it wasn’t, gaining new keys would only help her grow stronger. She had a lot to do before the mission.

“Since I have had a chance to gage Wendy’s skill, I’m trusting your judgement. Meeting tomorrow in here at 6pm to go over the mission,” Laxus went back to the mission requests.

That didn’t bother Lucy though, she had a lot to do and research. There was no way she was going on this mission without knowing anything nor was she putting Wendy in danger by going blindly. Maybe she could find other key sites along the way. She turned back to face him as she opened the door. “Hey, Laxus. Wendy’s a dragon slayer. She can handle anything.” She closed the door behind her, rejoining Mira in the cleaning.

She didn’t see the way Laxus smiled. She didn’t hear his whispered, “so can you, Blondie.”


	3. Apus- The Bird of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy learns something. Here comes Freed.  
______________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a scene setter.  
________________________________

The next morning was a peaceful one. The sun warmed Lucy’s face from where she lay under the window. She finally caught a break last night. Natsu and Happy didn’t sneak into her apartment. There was nothing on fire; Her food was still in the fridge, uneaten. Best of all, she didn’t sweat to death from the heat the slayer put off. She finished talking with her landlady about putting her rent on hold and got it approved. After researching everything she could think of, Crux mentioned her mother knew an archeologist names Alec. Alec specialized in Celestial digs. According to him, Layla kept a journal of all the digs that brought up new information about Celestial temples and key sites. As for key sites on the way, there were 3 potential spots.

  
The Forest of Everlasting Life holds traces of ancient magic. The forest never died, animals prospered, even after fires the forest was left undamaged. The bronze key of Cepheus was rumored to hold nature magic. Having his key in the forest would cause the forest to continue to be maintained as it was. The Underground Palace, a system of caves that go deep underground, was ideal for the silver key of Corvus, the crow. A key that specialized in shadow magic. Then the final was the Cliff of Despair. It was said that the bronze key of Andromeda was made on the cliff when villagers threw their princess off to her death. This was the time before magic. So, when the villages saw their princess use her magic, they chained her and threw her into the sea. The bronze key, Cetus, pleaded to the Spirit King to take pity on the girl. The bronze key of Andromeda was made and lost to the world. The keys of Cetus and Andromeda are rumored to be together.  
If all of her information was correct, then she would come back from this mission with 7 new keys to contract with. After this last mission she was going to go train, most likely on Tenrou Island. The guild probably wouldn’t take it well, but they would have to get over it. She was tired of being looked down on. Not just by clients or enemies, but the guild. Every time someone looked at her the wrong way, she was whisked off to safety. Even when it came down to, every single time, when she tried to help, she always had to be rescued. It was humiliating.Before her thoughts could become any darker, a small dip appeared in her magic signaling the arrival of a spirit.

  
“Princess? Punishment?” Virgo inquired, her face expressionless like always, “ I have information from Grampa Crux.”

  
“No, no punishment. Thank you. Just leave the papers in the desk. Do you want to dress me today?”

  
“Yes, Princess. I shall see what I can find you,” she disappeared with a bow.

  
Time to get out of bed. She threw herself out of bed reluctantly, preparing for the onslaught of cold air. The smell of breakfast was wafting through the house. Pancakes and bacon. There was a plate already made up for her as she sat down at the table, the papers neatly stacked beside it. The things that Grampa Crux had Virgo bring her over were documents from her old estate, describing a request for Layla Heartfilia to help one Alec Washita with his digs. He found an artifact that he describes as “pouring out the magic of the stars”. Jude denied the request and that was that. Her mother kept up with any of the Washita digs that so much as mention ‘stars’ or ‘celestial’, hoping to find out more about her magic. There were years’ worth of notes, detailing the findings of Washita.The other was about the underground sites and their historical background. The only reason this data exists is that the sprits like to document changes of Earthland.

One of them was called castonn a myn ad astra. The other was called Cassiopeia templi. Translated ‘castonn a myn ad astra’ meant roughly “tunnel into the stars”. When the mountain of Cael still stood above the water, a temple was built into it. The tunnel started at the base, connecting three separate towns to the temple. The temple was named after Orion the Hunter. Based on what information the spirits have, the temple was at the very top of Cael. The temple was one of the most advanced architectural structures of the time. It stood tall with columns and arches. Statues depicted the Hunter on his adventure and other heroes in the stars such as Hercules and Perseus. Stars shown down on the worshipers and was collected in a statue of Orion. The people of Kohna, now Sin, wanted to bring their idol to life. The wizards of that time created a barrier around the mountain and temple that kept out the weather and magnify the starlight to the statue. The reason for the name of the tunnel was the bioluminescent worms and moss that made it seem like the night sky. It was lost in an earthquake that sunk the island. Cassiopeia templi was located on the other coast of Sin; it was lost to the sea around the same time as Mt. Cael. Cassiopeia was a celestial mage who sacrificed her life to save the people of Gera. They performed an ancient ritual to put her soul in the stars. The Geran people built a temple in her honor. Her daughters became the priestesses to her temple; research on the stars were conducted in her honor. No much else is known about her temple.

  
Time flew by, the papers were very intriguing. Since many of the Celestial mages were killed, a lot of information was lost on her magic. Getting to learn about it, just a little, was very interesting. Virgo brought her lunch half way through her reading. Just a little before 4, her lacrima com started to ring. Who was calling her? 

She answered it to find Freed. “Hello, Miss Lucy. How are you today?”

  
“I’m good, Mr. Freed. How are you?” Freed was always so proper with her. His formality reminded her of her childhood, the part she hated. Even after telling him a million times not to call her than, his noble background simply would not allow that to happen. She tried to get him out of that habit by addressing him just as proper. Freed hated it as much as she did.

  
“Right, Lucy. Sorry. I’m doing well. Laxus wanted to know if you had spoken to Ms. Wendy.”

  
“I haven’t yet. I’ve found some interesting information on the mission. Ill share more at the meeting. I’ll head to find her now,” Lucy started to clean up, gathering all the papers back in order.

  
“Alright, I’ll let Laxus know. See you then, Lucy,” the lacrima going dark as the call ended.


End file.
